Elsword X Eve One Shot
by thunderboltdrawer15
Summary: Now I know some people are going to say. "Stop please stop! You are doing to many stories at once." Hehehehe... "Well what can I say? When I'm bored I right and draw. Now one can stop me from that."


Elsword [Lord Knight.20]

Eve [Code Nemesis.19]

Chung [Tactical Trooper.18]

Rena [Knight Watcher.21]

Aisha [Void Princess.19]

Raven [Blade Master.21]

Add [Master Mind.20]

Elesis [Crimson Avenger.22]

"Hey sleepy head! Get up, breakfast is ready!"

Elsword tried to block out the sound of Rena's voice.

Last night they had all stayed up till 3 celebrating their victory against Ran in Hamel, and now he had one hell of hangover.

Elsword rolled over and covered his head with his pillow.

"_Note to self. Do not ever let sis' make punch. It has to MUCH punch." _He thought, rubbing his head as he sat up.

Rena banged on the door again, making Elsword shudder at the noise.

Not being able to stand the sound of another assault on his door, he quickly got up and opened the door before Rena had time to hit the door again.

However as soon as he opened the door, he found Rena's fist hitting him square in the noggin.

"Rena! please remember that not all of us are immune to alcohol!" He said clutching at his forehead on all hands and knees.

"I'm sorry." She said helping him back up on his feet. "Anyway food's on the table so hurry or you'll miss out."

"_I think all I want is a nice big black cup of coffee." _He thought as he put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He did not even bothering combing his hair.

Making his way down stairs he found Raven and Add with there faces planted on the table. Obviously they to had been struck by Elesis punch as well.

"Morning guys." He said as he slumped down next to Raven.

"What's so good about it?" Asked Raven as he looked into his cup of black coffee.

"Rena woke you guys too?"

"Yeah, Banged on our doors like there was no tomorrow." Add sneered, his eyes sunk back into his skull.

"Mind passing me the coffee."

"Here."

Along with the coffee, Add gave Elsword a small black cube. About the size of four frozen pees.

"What's this?" He asked Add holding the small cube to the light. Which considering his condition was not a good idea.

"It's a device designed to numb the senses in your head. The pain should go down if you take it."

"Oh, thanks man." Elsword put the cube into his mouth and swallowed it down with his coffee.

At that moment Aisha skipped into the room, smiling.

"MORNING ALL!"

"Shsssssssss." The boys replied, squinting at the sudden noise.

"Oh dear, have a bit of a hangover do we?"

"Yes we do, and by the way. Why is it that you seem fine?" Elsword asked.

Raven looked at her closely. "Yeah if I recall you drunk that punch like it was water."

"Oh that's, simple. Angkor absorbed all of the alcohol in the punch so I was uninfected. That way I could drink as much as I like.

The boys all turned to Angkor giving him a death stare that even made him hide in fear.

At that moment Rena came out of the kitchen put a giant plate of eggs, sausages, salads and fresh orange juice in front of them.

"Eat up guys." Said Rena grabbed a large bowl of salad and diving in.

"_I think I'm going to be sick..."_ The three thought looking at the massive pile in front them.

"Mmmm..Say where is Chung?" Aisha asked stuffing her mouth with sausages.

"I think he went to go get Elesis." Rena replied.

All there eyes turned to look at Rena.

"Are you mad?! Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Raven said looking shocked at her answer."

Add shuddered, He hadn't. Once he had being asked to wake Elesis up after she'd had one to many. It ended with him in bed with broken arms and legs.

"No! My pore little Pikacho is going to be killed!" Aisha jumped up running for the stairs, only to see Chung with no pants barrel into the kitchen full blast.

"Help me she's gone mad! Someone quick lock the door!"

Add, knowing the peril Chung was in, quickly summoned Apocalypse telling him to get Chung to safety before Elesis found him and blew them up along with him.

Moments later, Elesis walked in with her sword in one hand and Chung's pants in the other.

"Where's Chung?" Elesis looked like she was ready to kill.

"Not here!" They all said in unison scared out of their skin.

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

Sighing, Elesis sate down and slumped over the table throwing Chung's pants onto a chair.

"Coffee?" Elsword offered her a cup.

"Get that crap away from me." She snapped, nearly knocking the cup of hot liquid on him.

"Say Elsword, can you please go get Eve or else she'll miss breakfast." Rena asked look up at the clock.

"Shure thing." Elsword got up and headed towards the stairs were. After he got to the top he gently knocked on Eve's bedroom door.

"Eve are you awake?"

No reply.

"Hey Eve you Ok? Your going to miss breakfast."

Still no reply.

Elsword slowly opened her door and stepped inside. Her room which was normally clean and tidy had bed sheets screwed up and tossed all over the floor, and then there was the smell.

"_Someone needs to open a window. _Elsword thought as he slowly walked over towards Eve's bed to find Moby and Reby at Eve's side.

Moby and Reby turned around and when they saw it was him, both flew over and buried them selves into his shirt.

"Hey what's wrong you two?" Elsword said hugging them both.

"Daddy... mommies not well.." Moby sniffed.

"What?" Elsword quickly went over and looked at Eve. As he did, Eve gave a slight moan and opened her eyes.

"Elsword."

"Yes."

"What are you doing in my room?"

He paused as Eve lent close to him, her sleepy face inches from his.

"Rena asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready and that you are going to miss out." He replied moving away slightly.

"Oh... What time is it?" Eve asked trying to look for the clock, but ended picking up Moby instead. "I think this one's broken."

"No that's Moby and it's 7:12am."

Eve suddenly grabbed Elsword and pulled him into her bed saying.

"It's to early! lets go back to bed."

"But Eve! This is not my bed!" Elsword said franticly trying to climb out, only just to be pull back in again. Sighing, he gave up trying to escape to find Eve putting her sleepy face on him. He blushed slightly as Eve snuggled into his chest muttering about how her pillow was to hard before nodding off to sleep.

Moby and Reby flow over and gave Eve and nudge only to get a small snore as a reply.

"Don't worry you two. She just needs some rest. He replied trying to comfit them.

The two drones gave a relived _beep_ as they hopped into bed between Elsword and Eve and soon they to, were asleep.

"What is taking him so long?" Rena was now really pissed. It had been almost an hour since Elsword went up to get Eve, and now she was at braking point.

Marching up and the stairs she threw open the door to find Elsword and Eve fast asleep with Mob and Reby resting between them. Slowly she closed the door trying not to wake them and thinking about how cute a couple they would make and how she would go about embarrassing them later.

"Well all I hoped you all liked this. From Thunderblotdrawer15, bye.


End file.
